Des vacances inoubliables EPILOGUE OS
by MarineFelton
Summary: La suite des aventures de Peeta et Katniss une fois rentrée de vacances! Suite et épilogue " des vacances inoubliables. " Il est recommandé d'avoir lu cet fic pour comprendre ce petit OS.


Question sans réponses, est-ce que je poste un petit épilogue? Oui, je m'ennuyer alors bon, un petit chapitre en plus ici ne feras de mal à personne ! Bisous.

000

Aujourd'hui, cela faisais sept mois déjà que Peeta et moi ne nous étions pas vu. Nous avions rompu en quelques sortes. En fin de compte, il avait était admis à Yale, ce qui était prioritaire comparé à Columbia.. Il pourra donc travailler ses arts dans un prestigieux bâtiment.. Mais à une heure et demie de chez moi. Et en tant qu'étudiant une heure et demie c'est un vrai luxe.

J'en avais eu le cœur déchiré. Gale quant à lui, venais souvent me voir après mes cours. Il ne m'oubliait donc pas. Et ça avait était le premier au courant quand Peeta et moi avions rompu.

Cela avait était simple, je vous parle de la rupture hein, et vite, mais poignant:

_**- Kat, nous savons tous les deux que l'université va nous prendre **__**énormément**__** de temps, en plus de ça tu vas te faire des amis, et moi aussi.**_

_J'avais envie de lui dire que jamais je ne me ferais des amis, même si je suis un peu plus sociable qu'avant, je ne pourrais jamais être aussi charismatique que lui._

_Il continue donc :_

_**- Je veux pas de relation virtuel.. Autant en rester là... J'ai envie de te rappeler que ça a était les meilleurs vacances pour moi, des vacances inoubliables.**_

_Encore une fois, je voulais lui crier d'arrêter de parler, de se taire une bonne fois, ce qu'il me disait me faisait mal, tellement mal. Moi aussi, oui moi aussi j'avais passé des vacances inoubliables, mais comment lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête à la fin des vacances? _

_Il me regarda, désolé, puis vient m'embrasser une dernière fois. J'aurai même pu croire que ses yeux briller._

_Je m'accroche à ses lèvres alors qu'il recule déjà beaucoup trop vite, comme un dernier espoir, une dernière lueur, s'éteindre__._

_Je suis devenue dépendante, je m'en veux, je n'aurai pas dû m'attacher. _

Mais maintenant, je pense que le destin a voulu ça, je ne peux rien y faire.

Pas un message, sms, mail, coup de téléphone, coucou imprévu chez moi.. Rien, il avait disparu de ma vie. Madge avait était au courant et s'en était de suite voulu de ne pas pouvoir " être là pour moi ". Mais je n'étais pas une pleurnicharde s'attardant sur son triste sort. Je m'en remets, je dois oublier tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou ressentir au cours de ses neuf derniers mois. Point.

Alors que je marchais en direction de Central Park, j'entends quelqu'un courir derrière moi. Faisant volte-face je perçois ce bon vieux Gale, en jogging. Comme par hasard.

-**Hey Katniss.** Me salue-t-il poliment, un énorme sourire.

**- Gale.** Je réponds, me forçant à un demi-sourire.

**- Je me demandais.. Tu es libre demain soir ? Mon cousin organise la fête du siècle et tous mes collègues mannequins et Top Model seront présent. Il y aura de tout, des artistes, des étudiants, des hippies, des esclaves.. Melting-Pot!** Dit-il ricanant. Je le regarde un peu désabusé pour ensuite faire un sourire en coin.

Il rit alors :

**-Oublie les esclaves!**

J'hausse les épaules, tout en marchant:

**-Je te redirais ça plus tard.. Ce soir au pire. **

Il me fait un clin d'œil :

**- Je compte sur toi. **

Puis il reprit son petit footing. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser, sortir ne me ferais pas de mal, mais j'avais un gros examen pour après demain, ce qui était contrariant pour cette petite fête qui me ruinerais mes neurones. D'un autre côté, j'avais tellement envie d'y aller, et puis personne ne me reconnaîtra, impossible vu le monde qui serais invité.. Cela m'évitera de me morfondre seul devant mes copies, et de ne plus penser à Peeta..

Arrivée dans l'énorme parc, je me repose de cette journée lumineuse pour le mois de mars, en m'installant dans l'herbe, à l'écart de tous. Fermant les yeux. J'entends l'eau ruisseler, le vent souffler dans les feuilles des arbres.. Le rire familier de Peeta.. Je me relève brusquement puis ouvrant bien trop vite les yeux, je m'aveugle mais persiste à regarder autour de moi. Je crois devenir folle, et je soupire blasé de ne voir qu'un petit garçon avec une blonde souriante ayant la cinquantaine, jouant ensemble.

Peeta me manquait, c'était indéniable.. Je le voyais partout, le matin en me levant, dans ma garde-robe, sur mon frigo... Partout. Je ne savais pas comment l'oublier.. A part peut-être avec Gale, quand j'étais avec Gale, je ne pensais pas à Peeta, ce que j'avais vécu avec lui. Je profitais juste du moment présent, car avec Gale c'est facile de s'amuser.

Vers 15heures je décide d'aller boire un café étant donné que le temps se refroidi peu à peu. Je rentre dans un de ces bars accueillant et chaleureux. Je prends une table qui se tient à côté de la fenêtre. Je peux admirer le paysage un peu moins doux de New York et ces gens se précipitant de rentrer chez eux.

Je sirote mon chocolat chaud, le laissant me réchauffer.. Je reçois un sms de Gale au même instant me disant qu'il passerait ce soir à l'appart. Ce qui me donne une idée, clair et net. Et surtout prise sur un coup de tête.. Je pense que ce soir je vais mettre un coup d'accélérateur à ma vie de couple en faisant de Gale mon meilleur ami avec bonus. Un sourire satisfait et sûre de moi se dessine sur mes lèvres. _Tu es en train de dérailler ma vieille.. Attend ami avec bonus, ça se dit ça ? Sérieusement ? Un sex friend quoi ?_

Ferme là. Oubliant mon moi intérieur, je sirote ma boisson en échafaudant mon plan.

Vers 19heure trente, tout était parfait. J'avais fait une ambiance tamisé, mis une musique assez relaxante, et j'avais enfilé une robe rouge arrivant au-dessus de mes genoux, et qui moulait chacune de mes formes généreuses. Je n'étais pas réellement comme ça au fond, mais je le faisais parce que ce que je fraisez avec Peeta me manquée cruellement.. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. _Oui oui on voit très bien que tu es prête à devenir une chaude.._

On toque à ma porte, je vais ouvrir repassant un dernier coup de rouge à lèvre sur ma bouche pulpeuse.

Gale reste perplexe, surpris, déconcerté devant cette nouvelle Katniss.

**- Wow, Katniss, tu es... wow! **

Je souris, fière de mon boulot, et l'invite à entrer. Dès les premiers instants, je me montre entreprenante avec lui. Je me colle dont à son oreille

**-Je suis ravie que cela te plaise. Je t'avoue que je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir entre ma petite culotte noir à dentelle ou tout simplement un tanga rouge.. Le dilemme était bien trop dur, je n'ai donc rien mis.**

Il écarquille les yeux, puis plante son regard gris dans le mien. Il recouvre mon cou de baiser, je ferme les yeux, m'imaginant Peeta, puis le stop:

**-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir au faite? ****Ça**** avait l'air urgent. **Je lance.

Il semble réfléchir pour ensuite balayais le sujet d'un coup de main. Il m'emmène alors sur le canapé m'y allongeant sauvagement, ce qui me fit sourire, c'était sa manière de faire, et elle était réellement différente de celle de Peeta.

Il passe ses mains sur mes hanches, remontant doucement, puis vient poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, entraînant un baiser langoureux et chaud comme la braise. Sa langue rencontrant la mienne et...

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre sur Peeta. Peeta? PEETA?! Je me dégage vivement de Gale, ce dernier atterrissant sur mon tapis. Je regarde Peeta, comme si c'était une apparition. Ses cheveux lui retomber sur le front, de ses mèches miel irrégulières, gouttelant de pluie, il avait le souffle coupé, lâchant ses valises il me regarde et je peux voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux.. Et c'est à ce moment que le son de sa voix se fait entendre :

-**Gale, je t'avais demander de lui passer le message.. Pas de t'en servir pour assouvir tes besoins d'hommes. **Fait Peeta d'un air nauséeux. Je me lève me rhabillant correctement puis regarde Peeta, les joues rouges pivoine.

**-Tu...Tu es là? ..Enfin, revenu.. Ici? Je.. Je m'en veux j'aurais pas dû faire ça.. Hm Gale va repart- **Je commence à dire puis un cri s'échappe de mes lèvres, réalisant ce qui se passer.** OH MON DIEU.. Tu es là ! Peeta..** Il me sourit tristement, et c'est avec des yeux brillant qu'il m'enlace comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après quelques minutes à serrer mon Peeta contre moi, je me retourne vers Gale le foudroyant du regard:

**-C'était ça la nouvelle?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Au revoir Gale.. A demain. **

Conscient de sa faute, il s'en va, reboutonnant sa veste, n'ajoutant rien d'autre. Après avoir fermé la porte, je rallume les lumières et me couvre d'un sweat à capuche et d'un jogging délavé. Peeta, installé sur mon canapé, ricane en me voyant:

**-Gale a eu le droit à la robe ultra sexy et moi j'ai le droit au sweat de mamie?** Lâche-t-il

Je lui souris, puis tenant mon mug de chocolat chaud, je baisse les yeux tout en m'asseyant en face de lui :

**-****Excuse-moi... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris, de sauter sur Gale. J'ai bien failli faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.**

Il se pince les lèvres, puis me regarde droit dans les yeux :

**-Katniss, j'ai rien à te reprocher, cela fais sept mois que je n'ai donné aucun signe de vie, je comprends que tu es voulu reconstruire quelque chose du côté sentimentale.**

Je ris nerveusement – c'était tout sauf sentimental ce que je m'apprêter à reconstruire-. Je pose ma tasse et l'étreint de toute mes forces, c'est là que je craque et les larmes coulent toutes seules. S'inquiétant il essaye de se desserrer de moi afin de me regarder;

**-Ne - Bouge pas! Reste comme ça! S'il te plaît..** Il respecte mon choix deux secondes puis rompt l'étreinte en me scrutant.

**-Je crois que je dois partir, je ne te mérite pas, je reviens et je te fais pleurer! Je suis une ordure, tu mérites quelqu'un qui saura te rendre heureuse.** Me dit-il.

Mon cœur se plie sans jamais pouvoir se briser, _et je peux vous jurer que c'est la pire des souffrances__._

**- Peeta, tu comprends pas que si tu pars, je ne suis plus rien. J'ai besoin de toi tu sais, je te veux à mes côtés pour longtemps**..

Il se rapproche doucement de moi et me murmure:

**- Dans ce cas, je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours.**

Et il m'embrasse doucement, avec amour, puis passion.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille dans les bras de mon Peeta, tout ça était réel, magnifique, idéal. Mon blond dormais à point fermer, ses traits doux sous les rayons du soleil que filtrait mon store à moitié fermer faisais de mon Peeta une incarnation divine sur terre. Je souris seule et ferme les yeux me callant un peu plus dans ses bras. Je me demandais pour combien de temps il rester et surtout combien de temps faudrait-il attendre pour le revoir.. Mais nous n'en étions pas là, et on m'avait appris à profiter de ce que je possédais, même si c'était peu. _Surtout que je n'aimais ne pas réfléchir, en fait_. Il se réveille doucement et je lui souris, le regardant avec douceur.

**-Peeta? Comment à tu eu les clés de chez moi? **

Il écarquille les yeux.

**-Merde, c'est vrai, je l'ai ai emprunter au concierge.. **

Je soupire dans un sourire et l'embrasse tendrement. J'avais retrouvé mon Peeta, d'une façon bien curieuse, moi qui allais me donner à Gale, j'aurais fait une belle erreur, assez regrettable par-dessus le marché. Je ne dis pas que Gale n'est pas attractif, au contraire, mais c'est surtout les sentiments que j'ai envers lui. Je l'aime comme un ami, et il n'y aura jamais de bonus. L'arrivée de Peeta me l'as bien fait comprendre. Comprendre que le seul que je n'ai jamais aimé était ce petit blond toujours souriant.

Mon téléphone sonne alors, et je décroche, ne connaissant pas le numéro affiché:

**- Katniss Everdeen? **Une voix de crécelle retentit dans mon oreille. Je grimace puis répond:

**-Oui, à qui ai-je à faire ? **Je demande, ironique.

**- Moh ! Voyons tu sais bien que c'est moi, Effie Trinket, je fais partie de la production de Sungames, l'émission dont tu as gagné la première place l'été dernier. Nous aurions une offre à vous faire Peeta et toi. **

J'ai un petit hoquet de sursaut. Ma vie était normale depuis le jeu, enfin, normal par choix, j'avais refusé toutes apparitions publiques, ou autres. Le départ de Peeta m'ayant détruite. Et le jeu m'aurait rappelé tout ce que j'ai pu vivre à ses côtés.

**-****Co.. Comment savez-vous que Peeta est là ? **Je demande, déconcertée.

**-Mais.. (elle rit) vous avez du vous voir souvent depuis la sortie du jeu, bande de petit cachotier, ne la faîtes pas à Effie. **

Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en regardant Peeta qui se demander sûrement " quoi ? " .

**-Alors ce service Effie ? **

**-Bien, en fait, j'aimerais que vous jouiez dans notre spot publicitaire pour les recrues de cette année, la saison deux risques d'être encore plus palpitante **(elle s'enthousiasme à travers le téléphone.)** Vous aurez un petit script à apprendre et vous passer à la télé, rien de bien méchants. Mon agent vous à envoyer les dossiers par Mail et courrier au cas où. Bisous les enfants.. A très bientôt, et pas de bêtises. Dois-je préciser que l'emploi du mot enfants était volontaire ?**

Elle raccroche donc sur ces mots de bienveillance futiles. Je soupire et lance mon portable au pied du lit, je regarde Peeta:

**- J'ai plusieurs choses à te demander, certaines sont en rapport avec la production du jeu de cet été, d'autre non..**

**-Je t'écoute. **Me dit-il tout sourire

**-On va jouer dans un spot publicitaire pour faire un appel aux intéressés pour cette prochaine saison. Tu es d'accord? D'ailleurs je pense qu'Effie à oublier de nous demander notre accord... Mais soit, il y à ça. Et il y a aussi le fait que ce soir, je suis invité à une fête.. J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes avec moi.. **Je le regarde, espérant décrocher un oui.

**- Hm... Qui est l'hôte de la fête ? Gale ? Non. Ne me demandes pas ça Katniss.**

Je grogne et lui boude.

**-Mais, pourquoi? Il y a pleins d'artistes et de représentants qui y seront, ce sera une fête limite mondaine Peeta, tu pourrais te faire connaître, avoir des ouvertures.. **

**-Mais il y aura Gale. C'est une belle opportunité, mais après ce que j'ai vu hier soir, je ne pourrais pas me dire qu'il t'aime juste en étant amis. Il va essayer, crois moi, j'ai le flair. **

Je le regarde, perplexe.

**-C'est quoi cette expression d'avoir le flair? Tu t'es pris pour ScoobyDoo? **Je lui lance, il souris légèrement et pose délicatement ces lèvres sur les miennes.

**-Non, je ne viendrais pas. Amuse-toi bien, essaye de te faire de nouveaux contacts. J'ai confiance en toi, mais ton allusion à scooby-doo était nul..**

Je le regarde, et me dégage.

**-Bien, alors tu n'as plus le droit de m'embrasser tant que tu ne me dis pas que tu viens. Et ma comparaison était très bien.**

**-KAT! C'est injuste. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à une soirée où la moitié des gens et en particulier Gale te déshabilleront du regard. **

**- Si tu es là personne ne fera ça, par contre si j'y vais seule, ta théorie s'appliquera sûrement Monsieur**.

Il me regarde puis se résigne enfin:

**-D'accord... Mais je n'ai pas de costumes.**

**-On à une équipe de préparateur encore valable pour les prochains mois. Autant s'en servir là **?

**-Tu as raison. Mais je tiens à te faire savoir que tu viens de rater ta plus belle soirée à New York en compagnie de Peeta Mellark, un tête à tête qui aurais était.. exceptionelle.**

Je fais une petite moue en le regarde et me rallonge sur le lit alors qu'il me surplombe de tout son corps, m'adressant de tonne de baisers.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, les préparateurs étaient venues joyeux et excités comme tout. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient payés pour ça et nous ne les avons pas vraiment fais travailler ces derniers temps..

Mon maquilleur me lance alors, de sa voix efféminé:

**- Katniss nous allons te faire renversante ce soir, personne ne saura quoi penser! **

**-Hm.. Vous pouvez aussi jouer dans le discret.. hein.. **J'essaye, pensant à Peeta.

**-Tu veux rire? C'est le cocktail huppé dont tout le monde parle en ce moment. Gale à très bien su se servir de sa célébrité afin de se faire connaître** **après le jeu, pas comme d'autres..**

Je me résigne et ferme les yeux, attendant le moment final. J'aurais été sur de ses accusations. Il avait le droit après tout.

Au bout d'une heure à peu près nous étions près. Pour une fois, je portais une robe noir, ornée de diamants mais discret à la fois. Mes jambes étaient mises en valeurs avec des gros escarpins sombres eux aussi. On m'avait donné une petite sacoche en guise de sac à main, en cuir noir. Mes cheveux étaient une cascade de boucle et mes yeux avaient un état faussement charbonneux. J'étais assez bien, je devais l'avouer.

Peeta lui était resplendissant. Ses cheveux plaquer, et ses yeux mis en valeur par son nouveau teint pêche, grâce à un appareil équivalent à plus de dix séance d'UV en une. Son costard noir, assortis au mien avec les quelques touche de diamant sur les épaules, et sur la cravate.

Nous nous rendons donc à la petite soirée de Gale. Peeta lance d'un ton un peu mal à l'aise :

**- Tu es plus belle que jamais Kat..**

Je rougis, heureusement que la nuit était déjà tombé. Je baisse mon regard, trouvant un soudain intérêt au macadam, puis le remercie lui offrant un de ses sourires que seul lui pouvaient m'arracher.

La musique était douce, mais rythmé à la fois, je reconnus le groupe Feltbeats. Je souris à Peeta et l'embrasse alors que nous rentrons dans le hall luxueux du loft de Gale. Tout était illuminé par des guirlandes accroché au mur. C'était simple et très beau. Les filles étaient toute très mince, androgynes, ça se voyait que nous rentrions dans le milieu des mannequins. Je regarde Peeta inquiète et il me souffle :

**-**** C'est toi la plus belle, tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier d'elles. Ou de leurs jambes de deux mètre de long. On dirais bêtes..**

**-**** Tu es adorable, je t'aime**. Je lui souris alors qu'il m'enlace en marchant vers le salon. Tout était rempli, nous avions une vue du balcon sur New York et tout était magnifique la nuit à New York.. Gale viens vers nous.

**-**** Content que tu sois venu Katniss.. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici après ce qui s'est passé hier..**

Je regarde Peeta puis me mord la lèvre.

**Je crois que nous le sommes tous ici présent. Maintenant ne pensons plus à ça, et buvons un peu.** Je fais maladroite.

Ils acquiescent alors que Peeta va nous chercher à boire au bar. Gale sourit timidement et me propose de voir quelques personnalités intéressantes présentes à sa soirée. Je fais la rencontre d'un certain Haymitch. Ce mec était plein aux as, il roulait sur l'or. Il me propose de garder contact, et qu'il voyait en moi un gros potentiel. Je lui passe mon numéro, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il attendait de moi. Dans la soirée, Peeta rencontre Cinna, un styliste de renommé, pouvant le pistonner dans le monde artistique. Peeta était aux anges !

Voyant que tout aller pour le mieux, je me retire dans les WC pour femmes, rencontrant une top model essayant de se faire vomir. Ignoble. Elle me regarde d'un air pitoyable.

**T'aurais pas dix grammes à me refiler ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle me demander. Puis j'écarquille les yeux.

**Non, je n'ai pas ça.**

Je lui dis d'un ton catégorique, puis détourne mon regard pour me repoudrer le nez, comme m'avais demandé de faire mon maquilleur. Je soupire et mes talons me faisait mal, mais je n'en disais rien, les filles présentes avait des talons deux fois plus grands et dansait non-stop.

Quand je reviens aux côtés de Peeta, il était en pleine discussion avec un célèbre photographe. Peeta me sourit alors et s'arrête, me présentant. Le photographe me sourit poliment, s'intéressant à ma vie après les jeux. Ils nous avait reconnue donc.

**Excusez-moi ! Par ici, souriez c'est pour le magazine vogue**.

Un journaliste nous appelle de cette façon, attirant notre attention. Nous sourions discrètement, puis retournons à notre conversation.

**Gale à réellement invité le magasin **_**Vogue **_**?**

Je demande surprise par sa célébrité. Peeta hoche la tête une coupe de champagne à la main. Vers minuit, nous décidons de quitter l'endroit, disant au revoir à tous ceux que nous avions rencontré, et remerciant maladroitement Gale.

Arrivé à la maison, nous nous déshabillons dans le salon tout en avançant vers ma chambre. Nous étions épuisés et Peeta avais un peu trop bu. Il n'était pas soul mais à la limite.

**J'espère que ta carrière en tant que Peinte va décoller avec les gens que nous avons vu ce soir. ** Je confie mes souhaits à Peeta, et il me sourit tendrement.

**Je t'aime Katniss.** **Ensemble on est meilleurs. Je réussirais et toi encore plus.**

Je souris, heureuse de l'entendre me dire des paroles aussi rassurantes. Je me calle contre son torse et nous nous endormons, lover l'un contre l'autre.

Une semaine passée quand Effie se présente devant nous, Peeta et moi connaissions nos répliques sur le bout des doigts et nos préparateurs nous coiffer au moment même où notre préparatrices nous indique les dernières choses à savoirs et indications.

Nous étions vêtu d'habilles élégant, une robe bustier pour moi, noir et grise. Et une chemise noire sous un costume gris pour Peeta. De toutes évidences, nous étions assortis. Nous nous postons devant les caméras, sur un petit plateau, avec notre ancien manoir en image de fond. Installé sur un gros sofa en cuir noir, nous sourions et un signal se fait entendre.

**Hey ! Mais quel mois sommes-nous ? **Me demande Peeta, tournant sa tête versmoi.

**Nous sommes en Mars, et c'est très bientôt les vacances d'été ! Enfin ! **

Je m'exprime, tournant mon regard vers la caméra.

**Ah oui ! C'est donc bientôt la deuxième saison de SunGames, te rappelles-tu ce jeu auxquelles nous avons gagné ? **J'hoche la tête, lui prenant la main.

**Comment oublier ? **Il me sourit doucement.

**Ce jeu en vaut véritablement la peine, j'ai hâte de voir les candidats de cette année.**

**Oui, moi aussi je suis pressé ! D'ailleurs les inscriptions sont bientôt ouvertes. Je pense qu'ils attendent plus de monde vu le temps qu'ils mettent entre le début des inscriptions et le début des jeux, comparé à l'année précédente.** J'avoue en observant Peeta. **Si vous tenez à participer au jeu, envoyer nous votre candidature à l'adresse qui s'affiche en bas de l'écran.** Je dis en regardant de nouveau la caméra.

On nous signale la fin du tournage et je soupire soulagé, je n'aimais vraiment pas le script et l'émission m'intéresser guère maintenant. Nous ne bougons pas, attendant quelques minutes. Peeta en profite pour me sortir quelques blagues, auxquelles je rigole sans gêne. Il effectue une baiser furtif et nous décidons de nous lever et de mettre les voiles sur une bonne chose de faites.

Effie nous remercie, toutes pimpantes du fait que nous ayons terminé en avance, n'ayant pas eu besoin de rectifié quelques scènes.

Nous rentrons alors chez moi, mangeons et regardons notre performance le soir venu à la télé. En intro, ils avaient mis nos instants privés, avec une petite musique, et ils avait alors passé le slogan. Enfin on me voit rire et Peeta m'embrassant doucement. Blasé je change de chaîne, moi qui voulait vivre tranquille et discrètement, le tourbillon médiatique aller encore nous embêter. Au final, Peeta trouve plus intéressent de me revisiter durant toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit. Je n'y vois aucun mal et partage une nuit d'amour avec lui.

Les mois passent, nous sommes demandées par-ci par-là. Peeta a réussi à se faire aimer dans le monde artistique et a rencontré plusieurs personnalités l'aidant dans sa quête. Il avait décidé d'emménager dans mon petit studio, il allait tout de même à la fac mais partait relativement tôt et rentré tard, obligatoirement. Mais me voir le soir et m'embrasser le matin alors que je dors paisiblement, lui rendez son quotidien beaucoup plus attrayant disait-il.

Nous continuions donc cette petite routine, agréable.

_*** 14 ans après. ***_

Peeta dormais paisiblement à mes côtés. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, cela faisait une demi-heure que j'étais réveiller. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire et je dois avouer que j'avais un trac horrible. Comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? J'espère qu'il saura me dire les mots qui pourront me rendre plus à l'aise sur le sujet. Du haut de mes trente-trois ans, je n'avais pas fière allure, pourtant cela faisait deux mois que nous avions convenu la chose. Deux mois que nous essayions de concevoir. Et aujourd'hui, je dois lui annoncer qu'il sera père dans neuf mois.

Il se réveille doucement, me saluant avec ce même sourire. Il était toujours aussi beau. Et l'amour que j'avais pour lui se renforçait chaque jours passait à ses côtés. Primrose avait vingt-neuve ans aujourd'hui, et elle avait déjà deux petites filles, ainsi qu'un mari. J'avais l'impression d'être la plus jeune dans l'histoire. Madge et Gale quant à eux, s'était posé ensemble. Coup que je n'avais pas vu venir du tout. Mais ils étaient heureux et j'étais heureuse pour eux, surtout que Madge était enceinte et entamés son deuxième mois. Gale s'était totalement transformée, toujours à ses petits soins.

Je reste là paniqué à l'idée de ne pas savoir m'occuper de mon enfant. Puis le regard de Peeta m'apaise aussitôt. Je décide de lui annoncer la nouvelle à ma manière. Du fait que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui même, j'avais prévu le coup et avait décidé de lui apporter son petit déjeuner au lit. Pour une fois il ne proteste pas. Sur le plateau, je sers des cookies que je dispose en formes de cœur et une tasse de café au milieu. Je glisse les croissants et le reste, puis rajoute le dernier détail : Mon test de grossesse.

J'arrive tout sourire vers lui et lui dépose le plateau.

**Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. **Je l'embrasse délicatement en souriant. Puis le laisse découvrir son plateau, pleine d'appréhension.

Il regarde ce qui lui est servis puis fronce les sourcils en observant le test de grossesse. Il me scrute et au fur et à mesure un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

_***2ans plus tard***_

Alors que je commençais à préparer le souper, un ragout d'agneau, Lana âgée d'un peu plus d'un an, me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus, ceux de son père, et me sourit de son berceau. C'était un bébé bien potelé, sans trop. Des cheveux châtain commençant à grandir peu à peu. Le fruit de notre amour.

Aujourd'hui nous recevions, Prim, Madge et leurs familles respectives à dîner. Ce qui annonçait un grand monde à la maison. Depuis un peu plus de neuf ans, Peeta et moi avions acheté une maison dans le New Jersey. Ce qui n'était qu'à environ une heure ou deux de New York. En cette journée d'Aout le temps était passablement sec. Peeta rentre à la maison, tout sourire :

**Je suis heureux de rentrer, retrouver les deux femmes de ma vie, si tu savais. **

**La journée a été longue ?**

**Je ne te le fais pas dire, un des agents de sécurité à essayer de prendre quelques pauses non réclamés**. M'explique Peeta.

Peeta avait sa propre galerie à Manhattan. Il exposait ses chefs d'œuvres et il était très reconnu.

Quant à moi, je travaillais à Central Park, m'occupant de la flore et faunes.

Peeta s'abaisse pour prendre Lana dans ses bras, il joue avec et lui donne toute l'attention qu'elle mérite.

**Passe-moi le biberon s'il te plaît chérie**. Me demande-t-il, je m'exécute, attendrie devant l'image qui m'était offerte.

Nous passons une agréable soirée, Madge ayant eu un petit garçon du même âge que Lana, les enfants s'entendait plutôt bien entre eux. Les deux petites filles de Prim me scruter avec admiration à chacun de mes faits. Leurs yeux de biche me faisaient penser à ma sœur plus jeune. Elles étaient âgées de dix et trois ans. Voir tous ces gens auxquelles je tiens le plus au monde réunit me fais sourire, une belle famille qui s'agrandissait de jour en jour.

Une nausée me prend d'un coup, me faisant basculer quelque peu. Peeta s'inquiète me demandant si ça allait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre que je courrais déjà dans les toilettes, vomissant mon dernier repas.

Quelques semaines plus tard, j'appris que j'étais de nouveau enceinte. Je l'annonce alors de nouveau à Peeta, qui fut fou de joie de nouveau. Notre vie bat son plein, nos enfants grandissant à leur rythme, éveillé comme jamais dès leur plus jeune âge ont leur découvrent une curiosité infinie. Je regrette d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de tomber enceinte, car maintenant que Lana atteint ses seize ans, je me ne me fais plus toute jeune et Peeta non plus.

Timoé lui reste tranquillement sur ses 13 ans. Lana est le portrait craché de Peeta, une ravissante blonde vénitiennes – Il n'y a que la couleur des cheveux qui change -, aux grands yeux bleus, charismatique et un penchant pour l'art. Alors que Timeo lui, avait le teint un peu plus mat, des yeux plus gris et des cheveux aux nuances brunes, et rester plus manuel.

Nous vieillissons bien, tranquille et heureux. Durant toutes ses années, SunGames connaissait un succès fous. Tant c'était devenu quelques choses d'important pendant l'été. Grâce à ce jeu et au débouché qu'il nous a permis, chaque été nous passions des vacances inoubliables à Hawaii, Paris, Alaska... Mais aussi des choses plus subtiles à commencer par notre rencontre, nos fiançailles, notre mariage, nos enfants, et pleins de petites choses qui font que j'adore ma vie.

Alors que Peeta et moi regardions une émission quelquonque à la télé, j'entends la porte d'ouvrir et se refermer, la seconde qui suivait, Lana était planté devant nous, les bras croisés :

**Oui ?**

**Maman ! Timoé s'est incrusté au skateparc alors que j'étais avec Mike.**

Peeta manque de s'étrangler.

**Qui est Mike ?** Il demande, calmement. Lana fait les gros yeux, puis se rattrape rapidement :

**Quand je dis Mike, il y a aussi Tamara, Grace et Daven.** Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres.

**Peeta laisse un peu ta fille, elle n'est plus une enfant et elle n'as pas besoin d'être épier sur tout ce qu'elle fait.** Je regarde Peeta, réprobatrice, puis reporte mon attention sur Lana. **Reste raisonnable, évidemment. **

**Là n'est pas le sujet ! **S'exclame-t-elle outrée. **Timoé s'incruste dans mon cercle d'amis et joue son robin des bois en tuant de pauvres insectes qu'il met ensuite à sa bouche. Maman, il a treize ans je signale.**

Je grimace, on ne l'avait pas abandonné dans une forêt durant son enfance, et il se conduisait comme tel. Peeta prend alors la parole :

**Tu n'as qu'à lui proposer gentiment d'aller voir ses amis.**

**Papa. Il n'a pas d'amis. **Je fronce les sourcils quant aux tons qu'elle utilise.

**Et cela ne te pose aucuns problèmes ? ** Je demande incrédule.

Elle hausse les épaules.

**C'est son choix. Sur ce, ne vous étonnait pas si il revient avec une trace de pied sur les fesses. **Elle lance avant de claquer une énième fois la porte.

**Je n'aime pas ce Mike.** Sort Peeta. Je lève les yeux en l'air, puis me reconcentre sur un sujet plus pertinent :

**Je me demande si tout va bien avec Tim.** **Peut-être se sent-il exclue ? Notre petit bébé.. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous n'ayons rien vu.** Je m'exclame attristé.

**Je trouve aussi que nous craignons sur ce coup.** **Je ne sais pas toi, mais je trouve que Lana prend de plus en plus de liberté avec nous. **J'acquiesce, mais me rappelant moi à son âge, je lance :

**C'est sa période, je la comprends, j'étais pire à son âge. **Il secoue la tête, négativement.

**Désolé de dire ça comme ça, mais toi tu as perdu ta virginité à dix-neuf ans. Elle je ne suis pas très sûr qu'elle le soit encore, et elle n'as que seize ans katniss.**

Je le regarde, horrifié. Il avait été loin pour le coup. Mais en y réfléchissant, Lana était devenue femme d'apparence, et elle ne s'habillait plus aussi innocemment qu'avant. Qui sait ?

**J'aurai un discussion avec elle ce soir, si elle rentre avant que l'on aille dormir..**

**Ce qui est fort peu probable.**

Enfin de compte, mes petits problèmes commençaient à cet instant. Gérer une ado en pleine poussé d'hormones, je ne pense pas que ce soit si insurmontable mais bon.. Et nous avons le cas Tim aussi à régler. Je soupire, j'étais tranquille avec eux mais je crois que tout vient de basculer. Ce qui n'est pas anormal à la logique des choses, Prim m'avait mise en garde avec l'adolescence, elle aussi y es passé avec ses deux filles. Mais elle à fais un boulot remarquable, et sa plus grande réussit avec brio ses études de médecine. Mature et respectueuses, elle est l'exemple même de la bonne éducation, qui put croire qu'à l'aube de ses quinze ans, elle a fuguer pour ses faire percer et tatouer avec son petit ami gothique ?

De longues discussions m'attendent, alors bon, je vais continuer ma petite vie aux côté de mon Peeta, de mes deux enfants et de ma famille.


End file.
